Hermione, Granger or Black
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Is Hermione a Granger or a Black? Is what the sorting hat told her true?
1. Chapter 1 Sorting

**Sorry about the formatting error messed it up**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out, smiling at me as I passed her. My hands were clammy and sweaty. I was extremely nervous, an old brown hat was going to tell me my home for the next seven years. I cautiously journeyed the twenty steps to the chair on which the hat was sitting. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head right after I sat on the chair. For some reason, my mind kept thinking about continental drift and oceanic plates. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head.

"Hmmm, interesting you are very good at literacy and languages meaning Ravenclaw would do you good, but there is a block on some of your memories," the voice said in a scratchy voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean that some of your memories have been erased," the voice answered kindly.

"Can you remove the block?" I asked.

"Already did, and I have two things tell you first, your name is not Hermione Granger your name is Hermione Black. You were adopted when you were two, in February. The second is that you were separated from your intended, Draco Malfoy," The hat said.

"That is a lot to take in," I said.

"I know that is why I am putting you in Slytherin," the hat said to me before calling out,

"Slytherin, Hermione Black!" The whole room erupted into chaos. I slowly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2 Slytherins

**Disclaimer I do sadly not own Harry Potter**

"Is your last name really Black?" A blond haired boy asked.

"The hat thinks so," I said as I turned away from him. I could feel eyes on me from every direction, some pitying me, some fearing me, and some angry at me for a reason that I did not know.

"Hi, my name is Theo Nott," said a boy kindly as he sat in the empty chair beside me. We spent the rest of dinner chatting about Potions. Theo really knew a lot about Potions. I learned a lot from Theo.

"Slytherins follow me and don't get lost," A older Slytherin called after dinner. Theo and I followed him down into the dungeons. We stopped at a painting of Salazar Slytherin.

"The password is PureBlood," the older Slytherin said. Everyone got in a line and filed into the common room. Salazar Slytherin said, everyone's, last name as they stepped into the common room. He paused at me,

"Black, I suppose, you look just like Bellatrix," then he continued on. Theo had to pull me into the common room because I was frozen with shock.

"What, why, how," I babbled confused.

"Hey, don't worry Hermione I will contact my dad and ask him," said the blond haired boy whose name I found out is Draco. I slowed my breathing down, forcing myself to breathe in for five counts and out for five counts.

"House Meeting!" one of the older students called.

"New students line up and tell us your name," the older student continued.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Gregory Goyle"

"Millicent Bulstrode"

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Theo Nott"

"Hermione Black or Granger"

"What do you mean Black or Granger?" the same older student asked.

"I thought I was Hermione Granger until the hat told me I was Hermione Black," I responded evenly.

"Professor Snape can help us," Draco stated just as Professor Snape walked into the room.  
"Help you with what?" Professor Snape drawled.

 **I could not help myself sorry**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 What to Do

"I don't know if my last name is Granger or Black," I answered.

"I would say, Black, you look just like Bellatrix," Professor Snape began.

"I will send a letter to the Ministry Of Magic inquiring if Bellatrix ever had a daughter, Draco ask Narissa if she would know," Professor Snape finished as he walked out of the room.

"One final thing for the first years, do not walk around the hallways alone, some of us have been beaten up by the Gryffindors when we were walking alone," the older student stated before ushering us up to bed.

"Is this true Theo? Will we get beaten up?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know Hermione, we will all travel in groups to be cautious," Theo responded evenly.

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Sorry for the extremely short chapter**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

"Wake up Slytherins!" an alarm clock screeched. I quickly got ready for my day. I went down to the common room to read my book while waiting for Theo. About five minutes later Theo came down.  
"Hey Theo, want to go to breakfast," I asked.

"All of Slytherin goes together to show house unity," Theo informed me.

"Okay at what time," I asked

"Slytherin line up!" A perfect shouted. We all lined up oldest to youngest, I was at the front of the first year section.

"Time to go," said the Slytherin at the front of the line. We all marched off to the great hall. As soon as we got to the great hall everyone broke off into little groups of friends. Theo went to sit with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. So I sat at the end of the table by myself, because I did not know anyone other than Theo. Partway through breakfast Professor Snape came through giving everyone their timetables.

 **Monday**

 **7:45-8:50 Breakfast**

 **9:00-10:50 Double Transfiguration-Hufflepuff**

 **11:00-11:50 History of Magic**

 **12:00-12:50 Herbology-Ravenclaw**

 **13:00-13:50 Lunch**

 **14:00-15:50 Double Potions-Gryffindors**

 **18:00-19:00 Dinner**

 **Tuesday**

 **7:45-8:50 Breakfast**

 **9:00-9:50 History of Magic**

 **10:00-10:50 Flying**

 **11:00-11:50 Transfiguration-Hufflepuff**

 **12:00-12:50 Herbology-Ravenclaw**

 **13:00-13:50 Lunch**

 **14:00-15:50 Double Defence Against the Dark Arts-Gryffindors**

 **18:00-19:00 Dinner**

 **22:00-22:50 Astronomy**

 **Wednesday**

 **7:45-8:50 Breakfast**

 **9:00-10:50 Double Potions-Gryffindors**

 **11:00-11:50 History of Magic**

 **12:00-12:50 Herbology-Ravenclaw**

 **13:00-13:50 Lunch**

 **14:00-14:50 Defence Against the Dark Arts-Gryffindors**

 **15:00-15:50 Transfiguration-Hufflepuff**

 **18:00-19:00 Dinner**

 **Thursday**

 **7:45-8:50 Breakfast**

 **9:00-9:50 Potions-Gryffindors**

 **10:00-10:50 Flying**

 **11:00-11:50 Transfiguration-Hufflepuff**

 **12:00-12:50 History of Magic**

 **13:00-13:50 Lunch**

 **14:00-15:50 Double Herbology-Ravenclaws**

 **18:00-19:00 Dinner**

 **Friday**

 **7:45-8:50 Breakfast**

 **9:00-10:50 Double History of Magic**

 **11:00-11:50 Transfiguration-Hufflepuff**

 **12:00-12:50 Herbology-Ravenclaw**

 **13:00-13:50 Lunch**

 **14:00-15:50 Double Defence Against the Dark Arts-Gryffindors**

 **18:00-19:00 Dinner**


	5. Chapter 5 Classes

**Chapter 5**

 **Classes**

"We have double Transfiguration first!" I told Theo excitedly, as we got up from breakfast.

"One of the most biased teachers," Draco said in a bored tone, as we started walking towards our classroom.

"Lovely," Theo said, frowning.

"You sound thrilled Draco," I told Draco, as we walked into the classroom.

"NO I am not thrilled!," Draco yelled, quieting down when he noticed Professor McGonagall staring at us.

"Calm down Draco, I was being sarcastic," I grumbled.

 **After Class**

"You are right Draco, Professor McGonagall is biased," I admitted to Draco.

"Professor Binns is not bad just boring," Theo remarked, as we entered the class. Professor Binns class was really boring. Theo started to fall asleep, so I punched him in the arm.

 **After Class**

We had to rush down to the Herbology lab because we had Herbology next. Herbology was great, it was interesting, and Professor Sprout was not boring. Any time one of the Ravenclaws made a rude comment she would tell them off.

 **Potions**

Next, we had double potions with the Gryffindor's. Professor Snape was biased against the Gryffindors, which made up for Professor McGonagall's bias. We learned about what we were going to do this year and about the different ingredients.

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6 The Attack

**Chapter 6**

 **The Attack**

 **FYI: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hermione's Point Of View**

I was slightly ahead of the boy's on the way back to the common room. I turned a slight corner and the boys were a couple of seconds behind me when two Gryffindor's grabbed me and punched me in the face and the gut.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed while punching one of the Gryffindors in the gut. Theo grabbed me and pulled me away from the Gryffindors. We started to run to the common room when I collapsed. Drac picked me up and kept walking. When we were halfway there we ran into Professor Snape.  
"What has happened here?" He demanded.

"Hermione was attacked by two sixth years," Draco told Professor Snape.

"One of them was Oliver Wood and the other was Jason Urquart," Theo said.

"Let's take Mrs.-," Professor Snape started.

"Granger," I said.

"You boy's Mrs. Granger to the hospital wing, I will get Mr. Wood and ," Professor Snape stated.

 **No Point of View**

Hermione was heavy in my arms. I kept talking to her, to keep her awake. Soon we reached the hospital wing. Theo slammed open the huge doors.

"What are you boys doing?!" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Our friend Hermione was attacked by two Gryffindors, Oliver Wood and James Urquart," Theo responded.

"How do you know it was them?" Madam Pomfrey asked while gesturing for me to put Hermione on the bed.

"We were just behind her and saw them, we also attacked them to stop them from hurting Hermione more," I exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey started waving her wand in complicated motions. Her face changed from neutral to a frown.

"I can't heal her using magic," Madam Pomfrey started, "A spell was used on her that makes her unable to be healed by magic, it is a very difficult spell and is not recent, someone placed it on her many years ago."

"How bad is she?" Theo asked.

"She broke her arm and knee, as well as bruising on her stomach," Madam Pomfrey told Theo.

"The two Gryffindors used a spell that makes them stronger," Draco guessed.

"Yes but the some of the bruises on 's stomach are not from the Gryffindors," Madam Pomfrey stated in a grave voice, "It means that she is abused by her parents."

"Theo will you stay here I need to write to my parents," Draco asked.

"Of course I will," Theo replied. Draco sprinted out of the hospital wing.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _My friend Hermione Granger/Black has been attacked by Gryffindors. Spells and potions don't make a difference in her condition. Madam Pomfrey also found evidence that she was abused by her parents! Can you do some research. Could you also get the two Gryffindors expelled for attacking another student and a much younger than them at that. The two attackers were Oliver Wood and James Urquart._

 _With much love_

 _Draco,_

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 Letters

**Chapter 7 Letters**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Oliver Wood and James Urquart will pay for attacking Hermione. Dumbledore will not punish the Gryffindors as he is very biased. Soon Dumbledore will pay for all that he has done. We will contact her muggle parents and ask for permission to be her magical guardian until she is of age._

 _Your loving parents_

 _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,_

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Hermione has woken up today but her arm is broken and we can not heal it the magical way. Many Gryffindors are taking advantage of this and slamming her into walls. Dumbledore is keeping the Gryffindors from getting punished._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _Dear Draco_

 _We have permission to be Hermione's magical parents. We found some disturbing news_

The letter ended there as the other half was ripped off!

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco was sitting at the end of Hermione's hospital bed reading a letter from his parents. Draco gasped.  
"What is wrong Draco?" Hermione asked.

"This letter is ripped, what are the chances?" Draco asked.

"One in a million," Hermione answered.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Draco asked.

"I am like a human calculator, anyway it is very rare that your mail would be missing half of it," Hermione exclaimed, then she frowned, "What if Dumbledore did that, it make sense, he doesn't like the Malfoys because they sided with Voldemort!" Draco raced from the room. He briskly walked through the halls until he reached Snape's office.

"I need to talk to my dad in person!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"My mail is definitely being intercepted frequently," Draco said. Snape sat down and started writing a letter.

 _Dear_

 _Your son is advertising a problem-solving merchandise using a brochure. His conduction is definitely in trouble. The corruption is bad._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape_

 **This letter is in code the only important part is the second sentence.**

 **Conduction is code for friend.**

Snape gave Draco the letter and told him to mail it using a school owl. Draco calmly walked through the halls to the owlery. Without any hassle, he tied the letter to a brown owl and told it to get to Malfoy Manor. Draco rushed to the hospital wing. He stopped just outside of the door and composed himself.

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9 Healing

**Chapter 9**

 **Healing**

Draco walked in the hospital wing with a blank expression on his face. Hermione was rapidly scribbling on a piece of parchment, using a weird muggle contraption. Draco quietly crept over to Hermione making sure that she did not notice him. Hermione looked so peaceful. Draco wondered what she was writing. Hermione looked up from her writing.

"Hi Draco," Hermione quietly whispered.

"Hi Hermione, how are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you writing?" Draco asked curiously.

"An Acrostic Poem," Hermione responded, as she showed him the parchment. The parchment read,

I - Influence is

N - not black and white not

F - fair or equal.

L - Large amounts of influence can shape

U - us, change our lives,

E - everyone is influenced at some point in their life.

N - Never is influence fair as you are being tricked,

C - control is

E - everything for some people, those are the people that influence others.

N - Not being taken care of

E - ever.

G - Glossed over.

L - Left alone day after day.

E - Everytime you

C - care it is lost.

T - Thoughtless about

E - everyone,

D - disregarded by those who matter.

D - Deciding with a vote.

E - Equal to all if you have

M - Money

O - or not.

C - Common government that

R - respects everyone.

A - Always respected.

T - To keep us free, no matter of  
I - influence or not.

C - Caring for all of the constituents of your area.

H - Heir to a fortune

E - everything your family owns.

I - Inheritor of a title,

R - recipient of land.

R - Rule an

E - empire.

I - Influence everyone using power.

G - Great responsibility.

N - Now every time we vote we start a new reign.

V - Vanished in

A - a war.

N - Nemesis be vanquished in an awesome

Q - quarrel.

U - Us vs them

I - in a battle to the end

S - Surmount your enemies but remember never

H - have you completely vanquish your

E - enemies they will go into hiding.

D - Destroy all who face you.

M - Medicine is helpful but people need to be

E - educated on how to use it. I won't

D - deny it

I - ice is a

C - cool medicine but

I - in the end, magical medicine is cooler and easier.

N - Now don't get mad magical medicine is less painful and in the

E - end you get a better result.

S - Sensible is not a word to describe Gryffindors rushing in with no

E - education on what to do.

N - Now Ravenclaws they are a sensible bunch.

S - So are the Hufflepuffs but

I - in the end, Slytherins are the most sensible

B - "But why?" You ask.

L - Little Slythrins are cunning and won't take the risk. Making them the most sensible in the

E - end.

M - Middle of the sizes not small or large.

E - Even used in art to

D - draw

I - it to

U - use a

M - medium.

L - Learn by listening.

I - It will help you know when to

S - speak or

T - talk or

E - even when to

N - not.

I - It

N - now is

G - gone because I am tired of listening

"This is really cool Hermione, I love the one on sensible and the one on medicine is cool too!" Draco exclaimed.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione exclaimed.

"One thing I don't understand is, how medium is related to art," Draco said

 **Later That Day**

"You are free to go Mrs. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, after lecturing Hermione about being careful for close to an hour. Hermione with Draco's help slowly got out of the bed. Hermione put her left foot on the floor and stood up hopping on one foot with her hand on Dracos shoulder. Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a crutch. She could only use one as her right arm which was broken could not help support the weight as it was held against her chest in a sling. Draco helped her out of the hospital wing. Hermione slowly hobbled out of the room leaning heavily on Draco. Slowly the pair made there way down to the Slytherin common room. The rest of the evening was uneventful.

The next morning Hermione got up way earlier than normal so that she would have time to get ready. Half of a hour later Hermione made her way to the common room where Draco was waiting for her. Slowly the pair walked to the great hall for breakfast. The great hall was almost deserted when Hermione and Draco walked in.

"What class do we have first?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"It is Thursday so potions with the Gryffindors," Draco responded. The great hall started to become louder and louder as more students came for breakfast. Hermione and Draco had just stood up to head to potions when a boy with red hair pushed Hermione. Lucky Draco caut Hermione before she could fall.

"Mr. Wesley!" Professor Snape exclaimed, as he walked towards them.

"Yes professor," the boy with red hair said.

"Why did you run into Mrs. Black?" Professor Snape demanded menacingly.

"I did not see her," the boy said.

"Do not lie to me, you did it on purpose," Professor Snape said and he paused before continuing, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention till the end of the term."

Hermione and Draco were ten minutes late for potions. Professor Snape said nothing and just continued on talking.

"Harry, Snape is so unfair," whispered a boy.

"Ron, you pushed her on purpose," Harry whispered back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, No talking," Professor Snape said. Everybody paired up to make the cure for boils potion. Hermione and Draco paired up. Hermione started reading the textbook out to Draco making corrections to the textbook, making the potion stronger. She did it instinctually not even realizing it until Draco told her.

"I did what?" Hermione asked not believing him.

"You slightly changed the recipe, you told me to crush stuff instead of cutting it and you adjusted the amounts," Draco said. They had ten minutes left and where just finishing it. It looked perfect. Hermione slowly stirred the potion three times counterclockwise then stirred it once clockwise.

"See just there you added a clockwise stir that is not in the book," Draco exclaimed. Draco waited for the potion to stop moving before filling a vial with the potion. When Draco when up and placed the potion on the counter he told Professor Snape how Hermione had changed the potion. Professor Snape quickly went to the table that Draco and Hermione had been working at. He took a small portion of the potion and took it up to the front. He slowly poured it on the boils that he had charmed on to his desk. The boils instantly disappeared. Then Theo's cauldron exploded. Theo was covered in boils. Hermione nodiced Ron moving away from the table.

"Professor Snape I think that Ron did something to Theo's potion because it looked perfect less than a minute ago and Theo has not touched it as he was waiting for the potion to setel so that he could put it in a vial for you," Hermione said.

"Mr. Weasley is this true?" Professor Snape asked. He did not answered. Theo was still covered in painful looking boils. Hermione ushered Theo over to him and poured the potion on his boils.

"Thanks, Hermione," Theo said.

"Anytime Theo," Hermione said with a smile. Next was flying, Hermione stayed in Professor Snape's class room at her request because she could not fly. Hermione sat in the back of the classroom listening and making changes to her, Draco's, and Theo's text books. Soon Draco came to help her to the transfiguration classroom. They were five minutes late. Professor McGonagall did not say a thing. Every time she looked at Hermione Professor McGonagall had a sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry that Gryffindors did this to Hermione," Professor McGonagall thought. For the rest of the class, her bias was gone.

"Mrs. Granger could you wait here for a minute I have something that I would like to discuss with you," Professor McGonagall said at the end of class. It did not escape her eye that Draco and Theo motioned to the the Slytherins to go. They both walked up to Hermione and gave her reassuring smiles.

"What do you need from me Professor?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I would like to know if you had ever spoken to Mr. Wood or Mr. Urquhart?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nope," Hermione responded.

"I am very sorry that they hurt you, they will at the very least be on probation for the rest of the year, but still don't go anywhere without your friends as they will protect you," Professor McGonagall said, as Hermione left the room with Draco and Theo. Boy was she right about that! As soon as we left the classroom Ron came over to us and started shouting, "Horrid Slytherins always thinking that you are the best, being late for class," Draco pushed him before, Professor McGonagall came out of her class room and went directly over to us.

"Mr. Weasley, what is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Draco pushed me Professor," Ron said in a innocent voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Ron started yelling about how Slytherins are horrible, so I lightly pushed him to get him to stop yelling," Draco said respectfully.

"10 points from Gryffindor for you behavior Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy remember that violence is not the answer," Professor McGonagall chided as she walked away still listening to make sure that the two boys would stop fighting. History of Magic was extremely boring. Hermione and Draco slowly made there way to the great hall for lunch. The great hall was alive with laughter and noise like usual. Hermione and Draco sat near their friends, who were sitting at the end of the table. They were talking about how to get back at Ron for insulting the Slytherins.

"Why don't you just pull a prank on Snape and tell Snape it was him who did it?" Hermione asked, everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is that to difficult or somthing?" Hermione asked when they did not say anything.

"No that is brilliant," Draco and Theo said at the same time. The two boys turned and looked at each other before shrugging and looking at Hermione again in sync. The three of them set to work making plans as the other first year Slytherins had gotten distracted. Herbology was interestingly boring. Professor Sprout was an amazing teacher, but the class was dull, well and Hermione could only listen not actually do anything.

"Hermione, did your parents neglect you as a child?" Draco asked, as they walked in the entrance to the common room after dinner. Hermione stayed silent.  
"Hermione my dad has a lot of influence even in the muggle world, and I am his only heir so he will do almost anything for me," Draco continued.

"I happens all the time in the muggle world," Hermione said.

"Then I will reign over the muggle world and stop is from happening to other kids," Draco said taking her statement as her admitting to her parents neglecting her.

"In the muggle world the person who reigns over a county is usually elected in a democratic way," Hermione stated. Hermione stiffened then said, " The dark lord will vanquish the light with a dragon at his side," Hermione then unfroze and fell over.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **This is my longest chapter so far**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **This chapter has a little bit of Dramione action in it**

 **I hope you enjoy**

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione?" Draco said gently shaking Hermione. Hermione was unresponsive. Draco carefully for the second time picked Hermione up and started to exit the common room with her in his arms. One of the prefects asked why Hermione was passed out cold. Draco did not answer as Hermione started to wake up.

"Draco Malfoy put me down!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No!" Draco said forcefully. Hermione smirked at him as Theo plucked her out of Draco's arms.

"Theo, you betrayed me!" Draco said jokingly.

"For Hermione, you would do the same thing," Theo said while helping Hermione get steady on her foot.

"Yes I probably would," Draco agreed.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked.

"I passed out and woke up in your arms," Hermione stated.

"Do you remember saying anything?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"You said "The dark lord will vanquish the light with his dragon at his side," Draco told Hermione.

"I am feeling tired I am going down to bed," Hermione said hopping off to bed.

 **The Next Day**

"Hermione before you passed out we were talking about your parents, do you remember that?" Draco asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, images flying through her head, then froze.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. Hermione opened her eyes and gave Draco a hug sobbing into his shirt. Draco gently put his arms around her and whispered in her ear calming her.

"Hermione if you want you never have to see then again," Draco whispered.

"How?" Hermione asked it broke Draco to hear the usually so confident Hermione sound so weak.

"My dad will go to the muggle world and tell the police and will get them placed on trial," Draco said.

"Thanks, Draco you are the best friend ever," Hermione said.

 **Halloween Feast**

Professor Quirrell came running into the great hall screaming "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Dumbledore took control by telling everyone to you to there common rooms. Hermione stayed put because of that Draco stayed too as did the rest of Slytherin.

"Why are you not going to the Slytherin common room?" He asked confused not used to being disobeyed.

"The Slytherin Common room is in the dungeon, what if we run into it? And the students from the other houses might get separated if they go to their common rooms. It is safer to stay here then you know where everyone is, or do you want to lose students and place them in danger?" Hermione said in a loud confident tone while repeating in her head "Bravery hides Fear" so that she would not back down. How dare Dumbledore the headmaster place his students in danger!

"Go to the dungeons this instant you are a first year and I am the headmaster, you will obey me," Dumbledore yelled.  
"I will obey if you tell me to do something reasonable, it seems like all Gryffindors are biased against the Slytherins," Hermione responded getting madder and more frustrated by the second. Professor McGonagall looked sheepish.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for disobeying me," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"One hundred twenty-five points to Slytherin for showing bravery when you were being prejudiced against," Professor McGonagall stated overruling Professor Dumbledore. Then we all heard four more voices that spoke in sync, "This is your only and last warning Albus Dumbledore, do not abuse your power." The four founders had spoken. Dumbledore was standing on the edge.

 **3 Weeks later**

"Hermione, do you want to come home with me for Christmas?" Draco asked a week before Christmas break.

"Yes, I would, thanks for inviting me Draco!" Hermione answered excitedly.

 **Christmas Break**

"Draco!" a beautiful lady with blond hair exclaimed exitedly, rushing to Draco to give him a hug, I assumed she was his mother.

"Bye Theo," I said giving him a hug as just before he went over to his family.

"Mom this is Hermione," Draco said pulling me to his side. I stumbled because my knee still was sore. I jokingly glared at Draco.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, nice to meet you," I said.

"Hello Hermione, please call me Narcissa," Narcissa said. Draco once again picked up the trunks before his mother told him to put them down. Draco did as he was told. Narcissa shrunk the trunks with a flick of her wand, and Draco placed them in his pocket.

"Let's go, kids," Narcissa said grabbing both of our arms and sppining on her heal. We suddenly aappered outside an enormus house. I felt slightly wired. Draco looked very green, instictualy I rubbed his back until his face lost the green tint it had.

"Thank's Hermione," Draco said smiling at me. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The inside was of the house was huge. Draco took Hermione on a tour of the house, while somewhere else Draco's parents were talking.

"They look so nice together, and Draco is certainly happier," Narcissa said.

"But who is she?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"We will figure that out," Narcissa said.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **In the next chapter, you will be finding out who Hermione's real parents are**


	11. Chapter 11 Who

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco dragged Hermione around his house. His house was huge. There were huge gardens, and a Quidditch pitch. Every room was decorated beautifully. Draco dragged Hermione to the library. Every wall was covered in books. Hermione and Draco sat there reading. There was a comforting silence. Draco and Hermione eventually went to read in the gardens. Hermione was reading standard book of spells grade one. Draco was reading Quidditch through the ages. Narissa was watching them from the library. They looked so peaceful. A pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around her waist.

"Draco looks so peaceful and like he has found a sense of belonging," Narissa whispered.

"I know who she is," Lucius said suddenly.

"How?" Narissa asked.

"I was looking at a Black family tree and saw a girl that looked kinda like Hermione but with black hair," Lucius said.

"Who are her parents?" Narissa asked.

"Regulus Black and Sarah Riddle," Lucius said.

"Sarah Riddle?" Narissa said questioningly.

"Sister to Tom Riddle," Lucius said.

"We should tell her," Narissa said suddenly. The pair walked down to the garden. They stopped for a minute just looking at the two eleven year olds.

"Hermione," Narissa said startling Hermione.

"We know who your parents are," Lucius said.

"Who," Hermione whispered.

"Regulus Black and Sarah Riddle. Your mother is Lord Voldemort's younger sister," Lucius said.

"How is it that I came to be in the care of muggles?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know yet, but we will find out," Lucius said. Narissa and Lucius walked away talking. Hermione and Draco just sat in silence for a while maybe five minutes maybe more. They sat there not talking not reading just thinking and during that time Hermione and Draco both decided to stick together and be there for the other no matter what. Time passed slowly for the pair while they were thinking or maybe there minds were just racing. Soon they were called for dinner. Hermione sat beside Draco. After dinner Lucius sprung something on the pair, "Voldemort is not dead he is still half alive. He is possessing your defence against the dark arts teacher." Hermione burst out laughing, after a minute Draco did to. Both adults looked questingly at the two kids. Hermione calmed down enough to say, "He practices dark arts yet he is posing as a defence against the dark arts teacher." At that they all started laughing.

 **Back to school**

Hermione and Draco boarded the train and met up with Theo. They told him all that they had learned over Christmas. Hermione and Draco had talked with Draco's parents about helping Voldemort. As soon as they got back to school Draco challenged Potter and Weasley to a duel. Hermione scolded Draco before he told her that he was going to tell Snape that Potter and Weasley had challenged him to a duel.

After awhile they got back into a routine. Everyday wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, have lunch, go to class, have dinner, study or go the class, and then go to bed. Nothing exciting happened until about a month after Christmas.

Everyone was in the great hall eating lunch when two Aurors came in and arrested Oliver Wood and James Urquart. Dumbledore immediately came to their defence but he had not noticed Lucius Malfoy walking in behind the Aurors. Lucius read out the charges against both boys, "Mr. Wood and Mr. Urquart you are both charged for attacking another student."

"This is an internal matter!" Dumbledore exclaimed tiredly of being left out of the proceedings.

"Neither of these boys were punished for attacking Miss. Black," Lucius said calmly, while motioning to the Aurors to take the two boys away.

"I am sorry I can not allow you to take these boys away, they are students at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Then you Albus Dumbledore are arrested for obscuring justice," Lucius said in response, "Miss. Black please come with me me just need to confirm who your parents are." Hermione calmly stood up and walked over to Lucius.

 **Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

Lucius apparated me to the ministry. Right away the Aurors took Oliver Wood and James Urquart to holding cells. Lucius took me to a small round room, where a guy in a black robe cast a spell. This spell confirmed that I am Hermione Black daughter of Regulus Black and Sarah Riddle. Lucius led me to an office, where a smartly dressed man was sitting. He stood up and shook Hermione's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Black, I am Jason Jamoson," The man said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jamoson," Hermione said.

"I am the Black lawyer," Mr. Jamoson said proudly.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"To discuss your future and how we are going to deal with the press," Mr. Jamoson said, "I suggest we go and talk to the muggle authorities to get your parents arrested for child neglect."

"I agree with that, but then where would I live?" Hermione asked.

"You could become part of my family," Lucius suggested. At that Hermione smiled.

"That would be acceptable if Miss. Black agrees," Mr, Jamoson said, " Now what to do regarding the press."

"I could give a statement like I am very surprised at the news and currently need some time to adjusted to the news," Hermione suggested.

"That is perfect," Mr. Jamoson said while giving Hermione a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione started writing down what she was going to tell the press.

 _My name is Hermione Black. I have just found out who my real parents are. My parents are Sarah Black ne Riddle and Regulus Black. Please respect my privacy while I adjust to the news that my parents lied to me my whole life and I finish school. I also shall be looking into who placed me with an abusive muggle family._

"There," Hermione said as she finished writing. Mr. Jamoson looked it over and gave it an okay. Lucius led Hermione out of the room and brought her back to the school. Hermione realized it was lunchtime. She quickly turned and gave Lucius a hug before running off to the great hall for lunch. When she arrived Draco asked almost a hundred questions before handing her a pile of parchment.

"Notes," Draco responded to her questioning look.

 **Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally updated!**

 **Sorry that it took so very very long**

The day passed in a flurry of classes and questions. Questions like, 'Where are James and Oliver?' The other students gave Hermione a wide berth in the hallway. Draco and Theo stayed by her side the whole day. If Hermione wanted to go to the bathroom they would wait outside for her. The teachers, even McGonagall accepted that they wouldn't leave her side. Every time someone became too pushy, asking questions Draco would curse them. He lost Slytherin buckets of points because of that. None of the other Slytherins cared.

"Where's Wood?" Harry yelled, struggling. Fred and George were holding him back from attacking Hermione. At the same time, Fred and George released Harry, who promptly face planted.

"Sorry, we know what he did was wrong," Fred said.

"Most of the team knows but they don't want to admit it," George continued. The pair waved and grabbed Harry's arms. They dragged him away.

"Well that was interesting," Draco said.

"Quite," Hermione agreed with a small smile.

"Yep, but we need to get to Potions before we are late," Theo said. With great haste, the trio started heading to potions.

Hermione entered the dark classroom with a smile. Draco and Theo sat at a table for three people but before Hermione could reach the seat Pansy Parkinson stole the spot. Hermione waved her friends off as they tried to move seats. Potions was her favourite class. Hermione looked around the classroom for a spot to sit and found only one, beside Ron Weasley. Taking a deep breath she sat down beside the red-haired boy. Hermione almost forgot about Ron. But was soon reminded of his presence when he turned the fire off under her cauldron. Hermione was quick to turn it back on, but not quick enough. The once perfect simmering potion had started to bubble and shake. Quickly, Snape cast a bubble charm around the cauldron. The potion exploded inside the bubble.

"What happened here, Miss Black?" Snape asked.

"He turned my flame off," Hermione said pointing at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, why did you turn Miss Grangers flame off?" Snape asked.

"Yes because she's an evil Slytherin who got Oliver and James arrested," Ron said proudly.

"Detention for a month and one hundred points from Gryffindor, that was extremely dangerous," Snape said he turned towards Hermione again before continuing, "I saw your potion before Mr. Weasley exploded it. I will mark it based on that."

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said with a smile.

After potions both Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were attempting to exit the cold classroom. After most of the students had pilled out of the classroom they started chanting.

"Fight. Fight." The chanting echoed around the dungeon. In the middle of it all were Hermione, Draco, and Ron Weasley.

"Can't you fight your own fights, Black!" Ron spat. Draco growled and Ron took a step back.

"I certainly can, but then you would be missing something, something very important," Hermione retorted. Hermione positioned herself in front of Draco pushing him into the crowd. Keeping her hands down Hermione stared at the red-haired boy just asking him to start something. Gingerly he took a step forward, but the look on her face stopped him from moving any closer. There were only two feet between the pair. If she wanted Hermione could have reached out and touched Ron's nose. But she didn't, she stayed standing there doing nothing. With an un-before seen speed Ron raised his fist and punched Hermione in the nose.

Looking over to the Slytherins Hermione saw Theo holding back Draco, she nodded at him. Turning her attention back to Ron, saw Hermione spit blood on the floor. The bright red colour stood out against the grey stone. Hermione shook her head at Ron and almost laughed. Again Ron swung his fist at Hermione who this time duck and watched his fist go over her head. The pair began to circle each other, Ron throwing punches and Hermione dodging them. Quickly the crowd became silent. Ron kept throwing punches but this time Hermione blocked one of his punches and kneed him in the groin. Ron collapsed on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape bellowed at the students. Hermione stood in place her nose dripping blood. Her shirt was stained red. Ron lay at her feet groning in pain and curled into a ball.

"Weasly started a fight," Theo said from behind Hermione. Draco was occupied trying to stop Hermione's nose from bleeding. Ron was surrounded by the Gryffindors, few of whom felt sorry for the boy. "Caught Hermione in the nose, she didn't do anything but duck his punches. Well and hit him in the groin."

"50 points from Gryffindor for fighting. Go to class. Theo, Draco take Hermione to the hospital wing to get her nose looked at," Professor Snape growled, his voice betraying his anger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What happened this time?" Madam Pomphry asked as Draco led Hermione into the hospital wing. Blood was dripping all over the flood. Hermione's nose was slightly crooked.

"Got punched by Ron Weasley."

"Dear you must stop getting into fights," Madam Phophry said as she cast a spell setting Hermione's nose and healing the break. Hermione started to protest but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"Hermione didn't start to the fight Weasley did."

Hermione and Draco were late for lunch and Draco's shirt was still covered in blood. Draco had an arm around Hermione's back as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Why did you have to start a fight Black?" spat a Gryffindor. Before long the Great Hall was erupting with students shouting abuse at Hermione. It seemed that the whole school was turned against Hermione in only one period. Suddenly the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff point counters started to empty. Finally, they stopped. Three of the Hogwarts houses had lost two hundred points. Everyone sitting at Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff collectively looked towards Professor Snape.

"Students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I am incredibly disappointed in you. In all of you," Professor Sprout said, her eyes lingering on the Hufflepuff table for just a second longer than the others. "You take everything at face value, Gryffindor is good, Slytherin is bad!" Professor Sprout's voice rose. "Did you even think for a second that what you heard was wrong. That Miss. Black was the victim not, Mr. Weasly?" Many Hufflepuffs looked ashamed. "Hogwarts is divided into houses, but a person's house doesn't define them, people are defined by their actions, not by an old enchanted hat."

A silencing spell was thrown up by one of the teachers when Dumbledor started arguing with Professor Sprout. The Great Hall was silent until many of the Slytherins started clapping.


End file.
